Stripper
by Bunnyboo98
Summary: Shadow and Shade go to a strip club with their dates: Rouge and Amy then their life gets messed up Sonadow Mephade Humor: cause of my random Side-comments
1. Chapter 1

I did not steal this.. It's mine i forgot my password DX

Shadow and shade were walking up to Rouge's house for their dates. Shadow knocked on the door, Amy answered. "So there's our date" Amy said giggling, "So were we going?" asked Shade. "we are going to Goldie's!" Rouge said " Goldie's" Shouted both boys, "But that's a male strip club." Cried Shade. "oh well!" The girls aid. Both boys picked up their dates and ran to Goldie's. As they walked in the door, one stripper caught Shadows eye even though he could barely see. They all sat down and chatted. After awhile two stripper in tight skirts one red and one black came up to them. " So you guys enjoying yourselves! " the one with the red skirt said. "Yeah!" Amy said happily. Even though it was dark the one with the black skirt had eyes that glowed, Rouge stared hard at them because of how familiar they were.. The one with the black skirt crossed his legs. Shade could see the thongs he was wearing and blushed. "That's good" the one said, They both turned and left. " So how did you and Rouge fall in love or whatever!" asked shade tensely. " Well we been friends for a long time. After a few months, I realized how much I loved her. So I told her and she told me she felt this way too." Explained Shadow. A server came with their drinks. Shade turned his head and saw the one hedgehog on a pole and he winked at shade, who felt himself blush. " Me and Rouge have to go use the bathroom" Amy said as they walked away. The two hedgehogs from before came and sat with them. " So cutie are you" The red skirted one said to shadow. " G-Great" he stuttered. The other one crossed his legs again. " So here's our number!" He said as they gave them a card. " So what are your names." Shade asked, " I'm Sonic" Said the one with the red skirt. " S-Sonic" Shadow said. "yep. So how your life going" Sonic said as he rubbed his leg. " Good" he mumbles. "And yours" Shade said the the other one…."Mephiles" the other one giggled. Both of them spit out their drinks. " why do you two work here" Shadow asked. "Well, Because we have no money and we lost our house." said Sonic as he leaned in to kiss Shadow. But then the girls came and they had to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy wanted to have a slumber party with all the girls so Shade had to stay at Shadows house. "Got kicked out of my own home." Whined Shade. Shadow twiched ready to hit him with all his might. " Do you ever shut up?!" Growled Shadow. " Yes.,. but I'm bored." He said. "Jump in a hole." Suggested Shadow. " Why do you hate me." Shade cried. " SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled. That shut him up real quick. " Can we go back to that club?" Shade asked. " Sure." "Yay!", " I hate you." he said. They both got redressed and left. It took them an hour to find it again. " Welcome back~" Purred Sonic. Both Shade and Shadow almost pissed themselves. Mephiles just glared. " Don't do that again." Whimpered Shade. " I promise." he lied. " You guys here to drink or to see us again." Teased Mephiles. They were lost for words. " Um... uh... We're to see um.. you two." Mumbled Shadow. " Yay!" Giggled Sonic. " Oh god, he's even more annoying then is fucker." Shadow thought. All four of them sat at a table. " This better go fast, I got work." Growled Mephiles. " What's wrong?" Shade asked. " Nothing." he purred. " Oh okay." He smiled. Shadow and Sonic were just glaring at each other. " Maybe we should leave them alone. " Mephiles said. " O-okay." Blushed Shade. Mephiles lead him upstairs to were all 100 bedrooms are. (damn) " This one is just for me." He giggled. The momment Shade was in Mephiles pounced on him. " Whoa." Shade yelped. " Sorry I get a little... excited. " Mephiles purred. Shade bit his neck. "Mmm." Mephiles flipped them so he was on top again. He nipped at his collar bone, licked down his stomach then nipped at his hip. " Ow." Shade Whimpered. Mephiles ignored him because he was trying to undo his pants. Mephiles Finally removed all the clothes the clone was wearing. Shade heard a purr come from the other and blushed. Mephiles licked up Shades entire length then the tip, he bucked his hips. he grinned and put the boy in his mouth. Shades eyes widen. " AH!" he cried. Mephiles started to deep-throating him. " I-I' ca-" Shade started but his couldn't finish because he came. Mephiles swallowed it. " Well I got to go." Mephiles Purred. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING." Yelled Shadow from down stairs. Shade got dress and ran down stairs. " What's wrong!" he yelled, " He's trying to grope me!" He shouted pointing to sonic. " Maybe we should leave." Shade said. Shadow nodded and they left. " Man." Said Sonic. " You fucked up hard. Mephiles stated. " Shut up." They both continued they jobs.

Sonic was pouting and it was annoying Mephiles. "I know how to make you feel better." Purred Mephiles as his hand went up the others leg. " Oh really?" Sonic teased. Mephiles growled Sexily as he pick him up. Sonic got dropped on the bed. " Do I get to be Seme this time?" he asked. " No." Mephiles said. chomping on his neck. Sonic felt Mephiles inbetween his legs trying to push into him. Mephiles felt Sonic nails dig into his back. He smirked and started fast and rough. " Ooo~" Sonic whimpered. Mephiles went as hard as he could ramming into Sonics sweet spot with force. " Mmmm I'm cumming." He cried before his seed covered both boys stomachs. Mephiles didn't. " You never cum." he pouted " I'm harder to please." Mephiles said blankly. "Anyway let's call our boyfriend." he grinned.

Shade went into the bathroom to clean himself off. When he had his clothes off Shadow busted in and saw the white stuff. " You didn't fuck him did you!" Yelled Shadow. " No." The other one whimpered. Shadow was about to kick the shit out of him but the doorbell rung. He stomped off to open it. " Oh great you people." Shadow growled. Mephiles and Sonic walked in inoring him. " Can I use your bathroom?" Mephiles said. " Sure." he said forgeting about Shade. Mephiles walked in. then removed his clothes and jumped into the shower with him. He put his arms aroung Shades waist. " Oh hi." Shade blushed. Mephiles turned him around then they both maked out passionally. Shade banged his hips against the others. Making each other hard. Both of them were groaning, ready to cum. Mephiles gasp as he came for the first time ever. Shade came soon after. " Let's finish this somewhere more privete.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow was asleep on the couch. Sonic grinned. " Mephiles you're not going back on our deal are ya!?" Yelled Sonic. Soon enough black mist binded Shadow to the couch. " What the hell!?" he yelped. " We are going to have a fun time." The blue blur purred as he sat on Shadows lap. " Get off!" he growled. "...No." Sonic face went closer to Shadows. Shadow closed his eyes then felt the others lips, Sonic tried to force Shadows mouth open with is tonuge when he opened it his tonuge went in the Ebonys mouth. Shadow did something he never shouldv'e done... He deepen the kiss. They broke apart. Sonic couldn't stand it anymore, He alined his hole and Sat down on it. " A-ah Shadow~'' Sonic purred. Shadow groaned at the horrible tightness. (well I don't know about horrible~) Sonic started moving when he felt comforble. " O-oh god!" Cried Sonic. Shadow didn't know why but he wanted more of hands shot up and gripped Sonics hips and forced him to go faster on 'it'. " I knew you'll see my way. AH~! Right there!" Sonic yelped. Shadow made him go even FASTER. " S-so tight." Shadow gasped. Sonic whimpered as he felt his release coming up. " S-SHADOW!" He yelled as he came all over both of them. Shadow groaned then gripped Sonics hips harder as he shot his own seed into Sonic. Both were gasping for air. " T-that was fun!" he said.

Shade showed Mephiles were shadow room was (XD) " Let's go~' Mephi purred. Shade pinned him on the bed. " Ooo a little excited?" He asked. Shade blushed as he opened the ebonys legs. Mephiles purred as he felt the other rubbing against his hole. Shade pushed himself in. Shade heard Mephiles yelp. " A-are you okay?" he whimpered. " Of course."" Now let's go." he said again. Shade started off slow and soft. " Come on. You can do better." Mephi Said blankly. Shade growled softly. 'He wanted it hard? Well that's what he's going to get.' Shade Sped up and thrusted harder. Mephiles gasped at the speed. Shade smirked. he was becaming more like the person he was cloned from. " Ah!" Mephiles cried as he arched his back. Shade hit the same spot. Then he griped the demon harshly. Shade did it in time with his thrust. Mephiles screamed in pleasure as he came. Shade gasped as he came next. He pulled out and layed next to mephy. Both falling asleep.

Amy and rouge came in and Saw Shadow and Sonic. " SHADOW! SONIC!" they yelled. Both boys knew they were in deep shit.

Okay I might not finish! I need reviews...


	4. Chapter 4

Both girls were in deep shock. " um hello?" Said Shadow *really dude XD* " HELLO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HELLO!" Rouge yelled. " I think it's a greeting." Sonic said blankly. " QUITE YOU! Anyway...WAIT. WHY THE HELL YOU HAVING SEX WITH MY MAN!" *Because If he won't rose will ^-^* " You're acting like you never cheated on me with hothead!" Shadow snapped. " Well I guess there's no Christmas tomorrow." Amy said. " Where's Shade?" " Getting it on with Mephiles." Sonic giggles. " OH HELL NO!" She said running upstairs. Two seconds later they heard her scream. " WTH AMY!" "NOT COOL!". Amy ran down the stairs then out the door. " Greeeat. Amy come back!" Rouge said running after her. Shade and Mephiles came down the stairs. " What the fuck..Just happen?!" Asked Mephiles. " I have no clue." Sonic replied. " Mephy let's go christmas shopping~" " Kay!" Soon they left. " Maybe we should too." Shadow said. Shade nodded.

"What should we buy them?" Shade whined for the third time. " Shut up!" Shadow said leaving. " Look on your own. Well I look for something.'' Shadow said, " Fine!". Shade stopped at the rings. " Maybe.." " Can I help you?" Asked The lady. " I looking for like a ring." Blushed Shade. " Marrying?" " N-NO!" He blushed harder. " Here. It's free." " Thanks!".. Shade Said leaving. " So get the gift." Said Shadow. " Yep it's prefect,!" " let's go home and get some sleep..."

Me: OHH. That was short DX

Shadow: You made me a dumbass!

Me: Maybe you are?

Sonic: OWNAGE!

Shadow Shut up!

Sonic: You're gunna love my present!

Shadow: G-ret

Me: SHUT UP! Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow and Shade were awoken by the doorbell. "Huh?" Shadow said getting up. Shade ran after him as he opened the door. " Hi guys." Giggled both Mephiles and Sonic. " Oh hey." They both groaned. " Did we wake you?" Mephiles snickered. Both of them had presents and crap. Shade invited them in. " Shadow can you get the stuff?" Shade asked. Shadow ran up the stairs..."SHADE! HELP ME!" He screamed. Shade walked up the stairs and later came down with gifts. " Th-puff-anks" Shadow wheezed. " Damn. You're acting like you just ran a race..." Said Sonic. " Maybe he did." Mephiles giggled. " Anyway. Let's open this shit." Giggle Shade. " I like your thinking." Smiled Sonic. Shade handed one to Mephiles. When He opened it he blushed. Mephiles Showed Sonic then whispered something. " Shade...I'll marry you...only if we can have a four person marriage." Mephiles smiled. Shade blushed. " four?" Asked Shadow. " Me,You,Mephiles and Shade." Sonic smiled. " Oh" He said. " Okay! Tommorw is Friday...We have work...So the wedding is on Saturday!" Sonic said. " Cool" Said Shadow. LATER!* " I'm bored." Shade whined. " I have a idea...Oral sex." Mephiles said. " We pick who does who." Sonic added. "Shade you do...Shadow." Mephi purred. " NO!" He yelped. Shadow started to undo his pants. Shade blushed,. " Get over here~" He ordered. Shade went on the ground with shadow. Shadow groaned at the warmth. " Mmmm Deep-throat it." Shadow growled. Shade did. " Oh my~!" Shadow moaned. " Mmm you're so good at this~ A-AH~! I can't!" Shadow grabed shades head and he came in his mouth. At that moment the door was kicked opened!


End file.
